


Sweetest Desire

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love and Lust, Dean comes back looking as sexy as ever, Dean is equally whipped so its all good, Dean's TIGHT ASS PANTS appreciation, Dean's new found thiccness appreciation, His dick seems to have found a new life too, M/M, Not only Seth's heart is filled with joy, Post Dean's Return, Pure fluff and romance, Seth has it bad for Dean, Seth is on cloud nine, Teasings, implied sex, pure happiness, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is back and Seth is finding himself noticing and appreciating a lot of new things in Dean's appearance. He cannot wait to properly celebrate having his lover back.





	Sweetest Desire

Seth rubbed his face with his hands, sighing loudly. He looked at the photographer who was guiding Dean through different poses and asked, “Are you done? Its bout time you let me have my boy back.” 

The photographer glanced in Seth’s direction before turning his attention back to the task at hands. “Just few more shots then he’s free to go.”

Seth let out a loud groan of annoyance which made the photographer chuckle a little. Seth’s eyes found Dean’s. His newly returned lover had a little smirk on his face as he watched Seth’s impatience with obvious amusement. Seth felt his own lips stretching into a smile. He mouthed  _‘I am dying’_  with a dramatic sigh and Dean’s smirk turned into a full blown giggle.  

The night had been absolutely incredible for Seth. His boy was back, better than ever and Seth couldn’t be happier. Nothing made him feel as whole as he felt when Dean was by his side. Everything truly felt right when they were standing side by side. The last eight months had been pure torture and now that Dean was back, Seth couldn’t wait to get his hands on his boyfriend and properly celebrate their reunion and Dean’s return. 

Seth found his eyes studying Dean’s frame. His boyfriend had changed. Seth hadn’t been able to see Dean for a whole month while he was out rehabbing like a mad man at the performance center. Dean’s body was looking way more defined than usual. His tight abs were visible, his arms had more muscle mass on them and he had shaved his chest which only made all those changes all that more noticeable. 

Seth licked his lips as his eyes traveled down the length of Dean’s lower body. Dean was clad in unusually tight jeans which were complimenting his thick meaty thighs so well. His ass looked thicker than usual too. Seth wouldn’t be surprised if Dean had raided his closet at home and stole one of his custom made skinny jeans because they looked awfully familiar. To be honest, he wanted to specifically reward Dean for giving him and the whole world such a glorious view.

Seth’s eyes fell onto Dean’s waist and his mouth watered. Despite the new thickness adorning Dean’s body, his unbelievably small waist was still as tiny as ever. Words couldn’t describe what a turn on it all was for Seth. He never wanted to devour Dean this badly. That tempting ass, that pretty little waist, all that glorious glistening skin…Seth was dying to get his hands on Dean and explore every inch of that glorious body with his hands and mouth. 

“We are done. Here ya go Seth, sorry for keeping you waiting.” The photographer’s voice brought Seth out of his daydreaming and he let out a low groan when he realized he was rock hard under his tights. He mumbled  _‘Finally’_ in the photographer’s direction before he stood up from the tiny plastic chair he was sitting in. 

“Hey.” Dean grinned widely as he walked into Seth’s arms and pressed his lips against his lover. Seth wrapped Dean up in a tight embrace as he made out with his lover. They both were smiling brightly when they pulled apart after a few seconds.

“That all for me Lover Boy?” Dean asked teasingly as he brushed his hand over Seth’s crotch area. Seth shuddered and grabbed Dean’s wrist, stopping him from going too far. He pressed his forehead against Dean’s and made sure there were no other people in the room before he reached down and groped Dean’s ass with his right hand. “You driving me crazy. I hope you know that.” Seth’s low whisper paired with the lust shinning through his eyes made Dean shudder in arousal.

Dean let out a little moan as he felt Seth’s hand squeezing the soft flesh of his ass. He wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist as he pressed himself further against Seth’s body. “I knew you would get a kick out of me wearing your pants.” Dean gave Seth a proud smirk. His tone playful and eyes sparkling. Seth shook his head and smiled at Dean. “So you are wearing my jeans. I knew it. You little cocktease. The things I wanna do to you…I apologize in advance if you can’t sit straight for the next few days. I won’t be gentle. Although I am sure that is exactly what you are looking forward to. My little cockslut. Bet you missed that.” Seth’s voice was full of promise and desire. He felt Dean slightly tremble in his arms as he hummed in approval.

“You come back, looking like a full course meal. Wearing pants that look painted on…Do you have any idea how inviting your ass looks in these? And these legs…fuck, I wanna put you down on the floor, rip these off and fuck you right here right now.” Seth’s rough voice was full of lust, his eyes dark with want. Dean looked into his eyes and Seth could see the same desire running through Dean’s blue orbs too. 

“Yes. Please Baby. Missed you so much. Want you to fuck me so hard so I can feel it for days." Dean begged sweetly, and Seth let out a growl before he plunged Dean's mouth with his tongue. Licking at those soft lips as his hands wandered behind Dean’s back down to his ass. His rough palms kneaded the soft flesh there. Dean moaned needily into his mouth.

“I am gonna have so much fun with you tonight, Doll. I promise I am gonna make it real good for you too. Gonna eat you out real good, make you all loose and wet and ready for me before I put you on my dick and make you ride me hard. You up for that?” 

Dean whimpered as he thrusted his hips into Seth’s. Moaning at the friction of feeling Seth rock hard against his own hardening dick. “Yes. Wanna ride you hard. Wanna feel your cum paint my insides. Mark me. Fill me like only you can.”

Seth smiled as he kissed Dean’s lips one last time before pulling away. "Good Boy." He said before he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and guided him out of the room. 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
